Chaos
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: The Stoke's are ready to celebrate thanksgiving, but a terrible evil is unleashed on the family gathering. Nick/Greg minor slash.


**Chaos**

**(One Shot)**

**Lolly4Holly / No Beta, all mistakes are mine**

**Rated:** **K+**

**Pairings:** **Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders**

**Summary:** **The Stoke's are ready to celebrate thanksgiving, but a terrible evil is unleashed on the gathering.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on the ranch of the Stokes family. It filtered elegantly through the quietly rustling leaves of the large oak tree stood just beside the family home. It refused to be diminished, and it shone so brightly that the flowers sparkled in its glorious light.

A complete tranquil haze.

Judge Bill Stokes sighed softly as she took in the peace and quiet of the afternoon. Nothing could ever disrupt such peace and quiet, or so he thought. Little did he know that chaos was just a few feet away from him in the form of a sweet innocent little girl with blue ribbons securing her pigtails. One would say that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth to look at her, until they got to know her that is.

Doll sized sneakers lay dormant on the family lawn in a muddy mess; laid out like a trap for unsuspecting prey while the spawn of Satan lay in wait beneath the garden furniture. But the Judge couldn't see her anywhere.

Cautiously making his way towards the sneakers, the Judge watched every angle that she could come from as he had been tricked by her before. Slowly kneeling to pick up the sneakers, the terror seemingly appeared from nowhere, splashing him with the chocolate syrup bottle she had swiped from her earlier visit to the kitchen.

"Ow!" He groaned as the syrup stung his eyes. He managed to disarm her of her weapon, but the three foot five inch toddler was no match for him. She once again ran wild across the grass, feeling the blades tickling her between her toes.

The Judge gave up his pursuit to tie her down, deciding to head off inside with great difficulty as he still couldn't see from the dark sauce blocking his vision.

The little monster soon stumbled to her knees as she continued to run around, but that didn't slow her for one second as she started to crawl through the muddy patch of grass, heading straight for the larger nicely trimmed hedge that surrounded the driveway.

"Oh my..." Jillian gasped as her husband walked through the back door with a chocolate syrup coated face. "What happened to you?"

"The little monster." He replied, heading straight for the nearest bathroom to clean himself up.

The flustered grandmother gasped as her garden was completely empty, no child to be seen anywhere. She had moved the toddler to the grass while she cleaned up her previous upheaval in the front room, and now she was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?"

Crawling through the large over grown hedge cloaked in darkness, she lay in wait for her grandmother to leave. As soon as Jillian Stokes bolted for the house to frantically look for the missing child, the excitable toddler sprang to her feet startling the gardener from pruning the flowers, causing him to fall back into the flower bed and squash all the newly planted roses.

She giggled as she squirmed away on her knees, rushing off after her grandmother towards the open side door with her muddy hands, feet, knees, dress... you name it, it was coated in mud.

"Nooo!" Jillian Stokes shouted as she had just mopped the floor ready for the family gathering. She rushed to sweep up the excitable five year old in her arms, but the child squirmed away, rushing into the front room to coat the newly shampooed carpet in muddy footprints. "Nooo!" She cried again, stumbling over her mop and bucket, crashing to the floor and spilling the soapy water everywhere.

The rampaging toddler continued on her quest of destruction through the house, reaching the dining area where she had previously stomped crayons into her grandmothers beige carpet; coated the table cloth in scribbles and stick figure people and left a lovely painted handprint on one of the beige cushions too.

She grinned mischievously as something in the kitchen caught her attention. Looking around at the crowd of family members rushing around to prepare the grand thanksgiving dinner her new grandparents were holding, she couldn't help but notice all the delicious treats laid out ready for the taking.

Climbing to her feet, the youngster leant against the doorframe in her sticky, barely pink dress, widening her golden brown eyes as she looked at the tollhouse cookies on a decorative plate, tiny sandwich squares with the crusts cut off, a plate of chopped vegetables with dip, chocolate puddings and chocolate coated strawberries in cream with many varieties of ice cream in elegant dishes.

Flicking back one of her brunette pigtails, a loose blue ribbon fell freely from her hair, gracefully floating to the ground behind her while the terror tot crawled through the grownups tall legs, making her way off towards the delicious treats that lay in wait.

It was her own private playground to bob, weave and duck between them without being spotted by her grandmother who was still on the lookout for the little menace.

Scrambling to her feet once she reached the counter, the youngster leant up on her tiptoes to lift one of the chocolate ice cream bowls free from it. She lay her back flat against the cupboards behind her, being concealed by the adults from the counter above as she took her first mouthful of the deliciously chocolaty treat.

"Where is she?" Her grandmother's angry voice echoed through the busy kitchen.

Looking over at the back door, the sticky child decided to make a run for it before her grandmother could find her and deprive her of her favourite pudding. She quickly hustled off towards the door with her stolen pudding in hand, accidentally bumping into her Aunt Lillian on the way, causing her to drop the plates she was holding in her hands. The plates nosily clattered to the ground beneath her while the little devil tot rushed off towards the back door as the chaos was slowly unleashed behind her.

The grownups toppled over one another like dominos, dropping cups, plates, saucers and cutlery to the kitchen floor where they clanged, banged, exploded and shattered to pieces, coating the floor in little bits of broken glass, china and scratched silverware.

Before she reached the door, the little monster bumped into a tall pair of mans legs, spilling the bowl of chocolate ice cream across his dark jeans, causing the bowl in her hands to slip and shatter to pieces once it made contact with the ground.

"Opps." She spoke in an innocent tone then looked up at the large man towering above her, seeing his expression was almost sinister as he was so angry at her for the chaos she had caused.

"Skye Sanders!" Nick Stokes, her father shouted at her, getting ready to sweep her up in his arms, but being a master of destruction and quick getaways . . . Skye managed to drop to her knees and crawl off through the crowd of people in the kitchen, missing the glass and china to make another speedy getaway where her father couldn't follow.

Nick rushed out the door behind him, taking one of the side doors into the dining room where there weren't any people so he could cut off the demon child before she completely ruined the thanksgiving dinner and his parent's house.

"No!" Skye cried as Nick caught up to her, lifting the sticky child into his arms. She squirmed in his arms making it impossible for him to hold onto her. He attempted to make his way off up the stairs to get her cleaned off, but the sticky infant was so slippery in his arms that she managed to slip out of his arms at the top of the stairs, making yet another getaway.

"I'm gettin' too old for this." Nick groaned, watching Skye easily squeeze through the child gate at the top then pushed it shut from the other side so he would have to climb over it. Nick smiled softly as she was very smart for her age; probably due to her biological fathers influence.

Nick quickly climbed the gate, wondering which way she could have gone and where she could be hiding. He didn't have to look far; he just followed the sticky trail off towards the master bedroom, leading straight under the bed which his mother would not be happy about.

"Nicky!" A voice shouted as footsteps sounded up the stairs. Nick looked back into the hall watching Greg coming up the stairs. "Hey Nicky, what's all the commotion about?" He asked, handing Nick back his truck keys as he had gone out to get some more food for the meal his daughter had destroyed in under twelve minutes.

"Greg, I'm bein' serious this time." Nick sternly warned him, pocketing his keys. "No more cookies for Skye!"

"But she made the face." Greg pouted at him then saw the mud and chocolate trail leading towards Nick's parent's bedroom.

"Greg, you're gonna have to learn to avoid it. We can't handle this for much longer and I seriously doubt my parents will invite us back next year."

Greg bit his lip as he made his way off into the room to help Nick capture the untamed monster. "I only gave her one." He whispered to Nick.

"One's enough." Nick gave him a slight smile then slowly counted down from three before they both quickly ducked to look under the bed, ready to grab the little devil who was probably getting ready to pounce . . . only to find her fast asleep.

Nick let out a sigh of relief, his pulse beginning to settle as he watched the adorable angel fast asleep under the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it was probably another kid." Greg smiled sweetly over at him. "There is no way our little Skye could do all that chaos by herself."

Nick smiled as he shook his head at him as he was still in denial. Nick slowly climbed to his feet, tiptoeing towards the door so he wouldn't wake her.

Being just like Greg after a sugar rush, young Skye crashed and stayed that way for at least four hours before the chaos started up again.

"You weren't serious about wantin' another one were yah G?" Nick whispered to him once they were out in the hallway.

"Oh c'mon Nicky, you can't change your mind again. She's an angel when she's sleeping." Greg tried to reason with him as he was dead set on having another child with Nick.

"Yeah but as soon as she wakes up she's the devil." Nick retorted, poking his lover in the stomach as they reached the foot of the staircase. "This time we're havin' one of mine then. I don't think I could handle three Greg's, two's more than enough." Greg giggled then stopped as soon as a shadow cast into the room.

Looking up they both spotted Jillian Stokes front of them with a crazed look in her. "Where is she?" She demanded to know. Nick and Greg's jaw dropped open as they looked at the poor grandmother. Here was a woman who hated a single curtain tie out of place and her house looked like it had been hit by a wrecking ball or an army of toddlers.

Nick turned to look at Greg beside him, suggesting, "Maybe we should wait a few years before we have another one."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**A/N: Ever had an under five year old in your house for less than an hour? We had our cousins over to exchange christmas presents a few years ago, youngest being 4 years old and they were here for less than an hour; turned the house completely upsidedown. We had to hoover every room in the house because they somehow managed to get sand in the house from the sand box outside in that short time frame.**

**Anyway thinking of that memory made me think of a one-shot while suffering writers block for my other stories. I will get back to them eventually, I think I just need some time off them for a little while as I haven't been able to write a thing for any of them.**


End file.
